Korneria
"Ez honekin, ordena eta nazio berria Revolutionary Federazioak aurrera ezarritako Autonoma De Kornelia" ''Anti-Leader Ozai Zuko (1st unofficial leader of Korneria) . The History of Korneria Korneria & Feztobania (Or in that time; The Tribes of Xano) was once a region of Huulderlund. It declared independance when a leftist revolution took part in 1690 (or 5090 BNE) leading to a 4 year Civil War known as Ezkerreko Independentzia Gerra and an official independance on July 20th,1694 (5094 BNE) after the Ohiko Battle which took place just outside the capital of The Tribes of Xano; Valle del Che giving the nation's official name at the time;The Forenszick Tribes of Xano or what most historians presume as; The Autonomous Revolutionary Federation of Korneria under the regime of Anti-Leader Zaek Porduriz . Later on in 1695 (5095 BNE), The official Jendearen Indar Armatuak (JIAK) were formed. This included a Ground Army and The Navy. This lead to a thought of a constitution which came to life in 1697. The Air Force was introduced later on in 1916 by the leader at the time; Leandro Dreportero. Korneria became a prosper, neutral but uknown state for the next millenia and a half where it joined The Galactic Empire after the research of space ships, colonization of planets and hyperspace travel. Korneria also participated in many wars and conflicts such as The Killik Invasion of The Galactic Empire, The Pore Wars, World War II, The Cold War, The Seige of Deidorm and The Dolkenyem - Semper War. The Conversion of The Autonomous Revolutionary Federation of Korneria to The The People's Union of Korneria With the Kornerian Entrance into the Galctic Empire, Korneria's leader at the time; Martin Caceres changed the official name of the nation to The People's Union of Korneria. This lead to a military and economic reformation known as Hego Cacerista Erreforma . With this done, Korneria started to become recognized in the universe but still with little reputation. ' The Cold War (The Brunovian-Shobnian Conlfict) With the conversion of Korneria into an official communist state and the election of a new radical leader after Martin Caceres called Prime Minister Andres Sarmiento, Korneria started to get involved in international affairs, one very important one being The Cold War. This took place between Shobna Land and its old region which gained independance known as The Democratic Republic of Bruno. Mr.Sarmiento supported Bruno in its attempt to maintain independance and was the first leader to introduce a superpower into the conflict. Later on, Kira's Kingdom and SIM also intervened. At the end, though it was close to a nuclear holocaust, it was just an arms race that ended in a Non-agression treaty. 1916 - 1996 After the insertion of the IAK (Indarrean Airetiko Korneliana (Air Force)), Korneria began to intervene in many 20th Century conflicts such as World War I and World War II, becoming a military hub for the Soviet Union in the Cold War and aiding South Korea in the Korean War. famous national leaders of this time included Leandro Dreportero, Timoteo Carvarremos, David de Feyenoord, Rafael Kopelijk, Aitor Retxarreria and Pedro Jaarrighondo who was the final leader of the '''The People's Union of Korneria (1885-1996) '''due to the fact that in his regime, the nation had a massive reform converting it into what was known as '''The Luxemburgist People's Communist Republic of Federated Korneria (LPCRFK). World War II In 1936, Adolf Hitler moved in to negotiate a trade route passing through the Kalin DLR to move Weimar resources to and from the east. Negotiations between the Reichstag and the Kalverlubren lasted until the winter of 1938 where then elected Marx of Federated Korneria; Rafael Kopelijk severed all ties to the Reichstag's project and subsequently, to its expansionist policies. This led to an unofficial non-agression pact when Korneria and Germany built the Stagnazosisch Wall on the Kalin-Polish border. 6 Months after, when Germany invaded Poland and Free France & The United Kingdom declared war on Hitler's regime, Korneria issued an order to maintain the Kalin DLR on high military alert due to the Dualist Luxem Republic's proximity to the action. Neutral until 1941, when Nazi Germany mobilized its troops to the east in an attempt to stagnate the Soviet push, Korneria issued the declaration of war on The Weimar Republic due to the fact that The Reich had violated the pact stated in 1938 (construction of the Stagnazosisch Wall) as Nazi troops crossed into Kalin territory to then proceed to Western, Soviet geopolitical territory. Main battles in the JIAK campaign included The Battle of Skrzypkowo, The Seige of Seversshiria, The Battle of Rezztenstolvnosk, The Harrotahiria Raid and by far the bloodiest of Kornerian-led assaults; The Assault on Stagnazosischhormahiria which totalled a mass 900,000+ casualties in mixed operations including air raids, blitzkreig maneuvers, sea operations, artillery confrontations and infantery casualties. 1996 - Present; The Space Era, Etxeverrist Dolken & Grand Reforms After the sudden death of Marx Jaarrighondo in office due to natural cause, Eduardo Gaston Mujica took power by popular vote where he won a re-election in 2001 and mandated the country until 2006 without major changes where Marx Andres "Pacha" Etxeverri took power and brought Korneria into what the majority of the universe considers "The Federation's most golden days." Etxeverri, a young man heiling from the Basque Province urged the Supreme Communist Court or SCC (founded at the same time as the LPCRFK) to fund the space project in the Federation due to the fact that it had been haulted at the end of the Cold War. After long debates and petitions that went on for months, Etxeverri finally convinced the Kornerian Senate to commence the space association of the country for a second time. This became known as the Etxeverrist Dolken or Etxeverrist Independance Movement which's obejective was to technologically advance the Federation. Thanks to the Marx's decision, Korneria began exploring far reaches of the system and finally, caught up (in the space technology race) to nations such as Korribanos, The United Confederate Planets, Kira's Kingdom and Xie converting itself into a galactic Hub for trade, commerce and connection flights. In the time of Pacha Etxeverri (2006-2010), the nation prospered and did not involve itself in any wars or conflicts. 'The Death of the Marx' On November 17, 2010, Marx Etxeverri along with Vice-Marx Assia Coroviatos and Minister of Internal Affairs; Francesca Herrera were on their way via a Governmental plane to Macesyna to attend the yearly Laptev Emergency Summit. At approximately 3:30 a.m, over UPEO airspace, the pilot of the aircraft encountered problems with the systems of the vessel and crashed presumabely on an empty Polar Mesa in northern UPEO. That day, this occurence was the "Breaking News" of the entire planetary chain ruled by Korneria and also in the nations inhabiting Laptev. Many in the Federation mourned the deceased Marx's death and even brought up the idea of a conspiracy against the Etxeverrist Cabinet which was later put down thanks to the ascension of the new Marx Patxi Zabaleta who was a close friend and adviser of the ex-Marx. He was also the Minister of Defence in Etxeverri's time. Marx Zabaleta, as his predecessor, maintained peace in Korneria and no great feats. were added to the Federation. Currently, the Marx is Dominic Opperrondo who, as his two predecessors, led Korneria into a white era of prosperity until his downfall. ''' The Grand Reforms and End of the 'Marx' Era' In recent years, the Kornerian Federation's leading bodies; '''The Marx '''and the '''Ertzaintza '''had made reforms which caused mass protests throughout the Federation's territories. Referendums including the re-legalization of the death penalty, the centralization of Executive Powers to the capital (going against the nation's Federal stance) and the imprisoning of CMC leader Moiese Spazza led to what the population calls '''The Grand Reforms. ' In consecuence to this, the majority of Kornerians left the Federation in search of better standards of life, many departing to nations such as Korribanos, Melbourne Town and The Mentasti Union just off the Kent Rim. As Korneria became sparsely populated and more importantly, lacking the capability to continue to work its numerous factories and multiple machinery left - abandoned, the Kalverlubren moved to release all Executive power from Marx Dominique Opperrondo and consecuently, imprisoned him for 2 lifetimes. Following these severely atrocious events, Luca Sertxiberrieta was elected as new Lehendakari; Title which would replace Marx '''as of his attainence of power. Sertxiberrieta would move to release Moiese Spazza, return all the regional, autonomous and federal-executive powers to the Provinces but would not change the government's official stance on the death penalty thus, leaving it legal and in-use to date. However, Lehendakari Sertxiberrieta would still gain 67.4% of the people's approval and would move to allow the Regions of Quant, Belenërx, Belvedere and Parangsaek to 'independecize' from Federated Korneria; Something which increased his popularity as 2 of these 4 Provinces had highly dangerous guerrilla and militia groups all looking for independance by forceful means. The Brezhnolvik Doctrine Following these massive changes and population & land reduction, Senator Nadzeya Brezhnolvik of the Semi-Autonomous Province of Feztobania proposed a bill to change the Federation's official name to '''The Dualist Luxem Republic of Korneria & Feztobania '''which was passed 23 months after it was proposed. With the '''Brezhnolvik Doctrine, Feztobania just as its former executive body; Korneria, was given full autonomy over its geographical area in both Political and Economic affairs, but the social part was still regulated by Korneria. Furhermore, it would still use the same flag, anthem, currency, be part of the same Kalverlubren (Senate) with its own representatives and on a not so politcally related subject, have the same liscense plates, same National Sport teams and road signs to name but a few. Despite her bold move to give Feztobania further freedom and power in the DLR, Brezhnolvik was imprisoned 2 months prior to the Doctrine's excecution due to evidence found linking her to ex-Marx Opperrondo's order of CMC leader's Moiese Spazza's imprisonment and set to serve "Mr. Spazza's original sentence as if it were her own." Territories of The DLRKF '- Kornerian Batu Federal Auzoan' '- Feztobanian Batu Federal Auzoan' '- Basque DLR (Earth)' '- Spanish DLR (Earth)' '- Uruguayan DLR (Earth)' '- Colombian DLR (Earth)' '- Kalin DLR (Earth)' '- Yuktoban DLR (Earth)' '- Catadaileian DLR (Earth)' '- Latvijaskreig Handia DLR (Laptev)' '- Deidorm Handia DLR (System) ' '- Holopainen Handia DLR (System)' '- Galagya Handia DLR (System)' '- Kent Rim Auzoan Bereziak (Galactic Region)' '- Gronkjaer Handia DLR (Planet)' 'Major Cities in Korneria' - Valle del Che (Capital) - 1,000,000,000 (Kornerian BFA) '- Valle de Avila - 2,300,000,000 (Kornerian BFA)' '- Zarmentina - 900,000,000 (Feztobanian BFA)' '- Bosk Pity - 700,000,000 (Latvijaskreig Handia DLR)' '- Bosk Arantx - 47,000,000 (Kalin DLR)' '- Tramonti - 12,000,000 (Galagya Handia DLR)' '- Bjoroy - 120,000,000 (Holopainen Handia DLR)' '- Oovertumsius - 87,000,000 (Gronkjaer Handia DLR)' '- Latvijaskreig - 10,000,000 (Latvijaskreig Handia DLR)' '- Portuk D'Otero - 14,000,000 (Basque DLR)' '- San Alejandra - 17,000,000 (Colombian DLR)' '- Ontspannen - 20,000,000 (Gronkjaer Handia DLR)' '- Vrijdren - 5,000,000 (Gronkjaer Handia DLR)' '- Yerranol - 54,000,000 (Uruguayan DLR)' '- Undtsierra - 48,000,000 (Kalin DLR)' '- Puerto Saavedra - 3,000,000 (Spanish DLR)' '- Muros de Marx - 1,000,000 (Spanish DLR)' '- Yiair - 500,000 (Catadaileian DLR) ' '- Cuxhaaven - 567,000,000 (Yuktoban DLR)' '- Ohm - 3,000,000 (Galagya Handia DLR)' '- Helegarten - 2,500,000 (Feztobanian BFA)' '- Katta-Numah - 8,900,000 (Deidorm Handia DLR)' '- Ciudadela - 132,000,000 (Catadaileian DLR)' '- Castrojeriz - 1,200,000 (Spanish DLR)' '- Batasuna - 53,000,000 (Basque DLR)' '- Txoepaselle - 93,000,000 (Basque DLR)' '- Novato - 1,000,000 (Uruguayan DLR)' '- Charrvigado - 5,000,000 (Colombian DLR)' '- Portuko Euskalerrepublika - 350,000,000 (Basque DLR)' -Palacio del Valle (Presidential House) -Rembrändtlubren (SCC/Excecutive HQ) -Kalverlubren (Legislature HQ) -Cervaantlubren (Judicial HQ) -Ejercïtcuis (Military Command HQ) -Haavenjudicals (The Regional Government Building of Kornerian Provinces, one for each Province)